fans_placefandomcom-20200214-history
Imaginationland Genesis
Imaginationland Genesis is a game in the South Park franchise. It is for the Sega Genesis. It is made by Capcom, Konami, Absolute, Namco, Taito, SNK Playmore, Telecom, Nintendo, Midway, and Sega themselves. Story: Butters's parents are killed in Imaginationland. It was because of terrorists. Butters must conjure an army of brave heroes to stop the evil army. Good Characters: *'Butters': The main hero of the game. *'Mayor': He is killed by a terrorist. *'Goku': Commander of the heroes. *'The Brave Little Toaster' *'Tahu Nuva' *'Astro Boy' *'Asterix' *'Ax Battler' *'Despereaux' *'Spirou' *'Tintin' *'He-Man' *'She-Ra' *'Optimus Prime' *'Captain James T. Kirk' *'Chun-Li' *'Cyclops' *'Wolverine' *'Rogue' *'Storm' *'The Beast' *'Gambit' *'Jubilee' *'Jean Gray' *'Axel Stone' *'Shadow Yamoto' *'RAX Coswell' *'Jonathan Blade' *'Jetta Maxx' *'Slash' *'Trident' *'Xavier Pendragon' *'Mitchell Middleton Knight' *'Larcen Tyler' *'Sonic' *'Mario' *'Solid Snake' *'Ryu Hayabusa' *'Mega Man' *'Sora' *'Zorro' *'Indiana Jones' *'Lara Croft' *'Austin Powers' *'Alex Rider' *'James Bond' *'Red Power Ranger' *'Dangermouse' *'The Hulk' *'The Tick' *'Space Ghost' *'Lion-O' *'Underdog' *'Steelwill' & Steelheart *'Bluegrass' *'Aslan' *'Superman' *'Batman' *'Wonder Woman' *'Liu Kang' *'Coraline' *'Insectosaurus' *'The Missing Link' *'B.O.B.' *'Dr. Cockroach, P.h.d.' *'Ginormica' *'Tranzor Z' *'Gigantor' *'Voltron' *'Sailor Moon' *'Saber Rider' *'Jayce' *'Iron Man' *'Hellboy' *'Green Lantern' *'Nightcrawler' *'Link' of Hyrule *'Samus' *'Fox McCloud' *'Derrick Cole' *'Arle' *'Lightning McQueen' *'Speed Racer' *'Angel' *'James Cullen' *'Centurion' *'Ristar' *'Pulseman' *'Spider-Man' *'Aladdin' *'Captain Luc-Picard' *'Gandalf' *'Peter Pan' *'Earthworm Jim' *'Haohmaru' *'Modo' *'Vinnie' *'Throttle' *'Pac-Man' *'The Good Witch Of the South' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Harry Potter' *'Captain Planet' *'King Leonidas' *'Beowulf' *'Hurricanes' *'Billy Lee' *'Jimmy Lee' *'Arthur' the Knight *'Akira Yuki' *'Popeye' *'Isaac' *'Morpheus' *'Crash' *'Spyro' *'Jesus' *'Riptide' *'Ramses III' *'Raven Gindar' *'Dawson McShane' *'Kenshiro' *'Seiya', the Pegasus Knight *'Leonardo' *'Donatello' *'Michaelangelo' *'Raphael' *'Servo' *'Chuck D. Head' *'Michelle Heart' *'Wor' *'Gunstar Red' *'Epsilon-Eagle' *'Dynamite Headdy' *'Strider Hiryu' *'Guile' *'T-Bone' *'Ripster' *'Blade' *'Professor X' *'Tyson Granger' *'Lloyd Irving' *'Robocop' *'Judge Dredd' Evil Characters: *'Satan', The main antagonist of the game. *'Mephiles', Satan's assistant. *'Megatron' *'The Terminator' *'Jason Voorhees' *'Jadis, The White Witch' *'Bluto' *'Saruman' *'Ares' *'Darth Vader' *'King Miraz' *'Agent Smith' *'Roscuro' *'Zeebad' *'Von Talon' *'Lord Piccolo' *'Simon Barsinister' *'Shao Khan' *'Carmen Sandiego' *'The Hood' *'Psy-Crow' *'Venger' *'Hordak' *'Skeletor' *'Mon-Star' *'Mumm-Ra' *'Makuta Teridax' *'Baron Silas Greenback' *'Baron Vladimir Harkonnen' *'Magneto' *'Nero' *'Khan Noonien Singh' *'Mordroc' *'Maleficent' *'Jafar' *'Grandmaster Meio' *'Asteroth' *'Sephiroth' *'Sigma' *'Dr. Wily' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Dr. Evil' *'Dr. Doom' *'Dark Champion' *'Dural' *'Dr. Waruyama' *'Exor' *'N. Boss' *'M. Bison' *'Captain Hook' *'Darrius Sayle' *'Stavros Garkos' *'Solus' *'Lawrence Limburger' *'Ronald Rump' *'Dr. Piranoid' *'Tron Bonne' *'Sark' *'Pyron' *'General Parvo' *'General Woundwort' *'Jenner' *'Rothbart' *'Ruber' *'Rasputin' *'Saturos' *'Menardi' *'General Mandibile' *'Eyedol' *'Glames' *'Skeleton King' *'Dr. Drakken' *'Emperor Zurg' *'Lord Farquaad' *'Gargamel' *'Gargarensis' *'Krios' *'Mithos Yggdrasil' *'Bowser' *'King Dedede' *'Cyanida' *'Gaston' *'Scar' *'Frollo' *'Apocalypse' *'Shadowmaster' *'Ganondorf' *'Gallaxhar' *'Galbatorix' *'The Dark Rider' *'Cardinal de Richelieu' *'Two-Face' *'Destro' *'The Baroness' *'Cobra Commander' *'Chick Hicks' *'Kaiser Greedy' *'Neff' *'King Dark Demon' *'Zartog' *'King Zarkon' *'Mojo Jojo' *'Ming the Merciless' *'Baron Zemo' *'The Red Skull' *'Katsuhiko Jinnai' *'Mozenrath' *'Ursula' *'Queen Beryl' *'Nemesis' *'Venjix Computer Network' *'Lord Voldemort' *'Chucky' *'Jigsaw' *An army of Cavity Creeps *'Auto' *'The Dalek Supreme' *'Davros' *'The Cyber Leader' *'Naraku' *'Orochimaru' *'Doctor Octopus' *'The Riddler' *'Kang the Conquerer' *'Shang Tsung' *'Harley Quinn' *'The Joker' *'The Shredder' *'Char Aznable' *'Lex Luthor' *'Dr. Blight' *'The Wicked Witch Of The West' *'General Zod' *'Emperor Palpatine' of Naboo *'The Penguin' *'Darkseid' *'Thanos' *'Madame Medusa' *'The Evil Queen' *'Erazor Djinn' *'Percival C. McLeach' *'Rā's-Al-Ghūl' *'Dr. Claw' *'Snidley Whiplash' *'Dick Dastardly' *'James' and Jessie, Team Rocket *'Unicron' *'Captain Barbossa' *'Rita Repulsa' *'Lord Zedd' *'Grimlord' *'Vexor' *'Prime Evil' *'Kilokhan' *'Count Bleck *'Count Dregon''' *'Dracula' *'Manfred Von Karma' *'Carface' *'The Duke Of Zill' *'The Duke Of Owl' *'Maximillion Pegasus' *'The Master' *'Mr. Freeze' *'Ernst Stavro Blofeld' *'Baron Von Strucker' *'Mr. Sinister' *'Garokk' *'Mawgu' *'Cy-Kill' *'Magmar' *'Slaelord' *'Ed-209' *'Judge Death' *'T-Ray' *'Bad Rap' *'Princess Shroob' *'Ice Demon' *'Golbez' *'Ghengis Rex' *'Tai Lung' *The Sorceress Frieda *'Krulos' *'Doc Terror' *'Umbra', A witch whose ring turns living thing to stone *'Professor Chaos' *'Galvatron' *'Tombstone' *'Mandarin' *'Chairface Chippendale' *'Mortus' *'Gil A Monster' *'Darkstorm' *'Tex Hex' *'The Fallen' *'No Heart' *'Dr. X' *'Xerxes' *'Akuma'